The Detective, The Doctor, and The Badge
by MsAnimanga
Summary: A night of nachos, a lost badge, and bad coffee leads to a interesting morning...  inspired by tweets  Jane/Maura femslash
1. Coffee Run

**To those of you reading my other fics, they'll be updated soon. I wasn't planning on posting a Rizzisles fic any time soon, I've been working on one for a while now but haven't yet perfected it. The other day, however, Jane and Maura had some tweets that sprouted this idea in my mind. So, if you know me, you'd know that it had to be written. A special thanks to mcentire_k for checking this for me before I posted it and dealing with my obsessive, perfect grammatical ways. Please leave reviews, you know I live off of them ;) Without further ado, I give you Chapter 1 of The Detective, The Doctor, and The Badge.**

The Detective, The Doctor and The Badge Chapter 1 - Coffee Run

"Pull over!" Detective Jane Rizzoli yelled at the cabbie gruffly, causing him to jump suddenly. Slightly intoxicated and horribly tired, Jane was slowly turning into a bigger mess by the minute.

The sigh that followed Jane's exclamation was expected, and the detective turned sharply to the blonde sitting beside her.

"What, Maura?" Jane put on her best annoyed face, knowing that the Doctor was about to start speaking, which usually meant that she would make sense and attempt to reason with Jane. The blonde placed her hand carefully on Jane's thigh, hoping that it would help to calm her. Little did she know, the touch sent a jolt through the detective.

"Jane, I don't think we should pull over _now._ We're only 15 minutes from your apartment, and if you really must have coffee, we could always just go to my place. It's even closer. And-"

Maura was cut off by the detective's glare- clearly, Jane was past reasoning. Actually, Jane was long past reasoning- she had jumped the line of reasoning sometime before she lost her badge to Detective Crowe. That had been quite an interesting game of rock-paper-scissors. Really, Jane couldn't have expected to win while she was intoxicated. She hadn't even been coherent enough to argue against Crowe's use of an attack that was neither rock, paper, nor scissors. Maura should have stood up for Jane, but it was rather amusing to see Jane so flustered and irritated…

Maura shook her head, resigning her argument with the inebriated brunette.

"Very well, Jane. If you must have coffee at this very second, I suppose-"

Maura was cut off by Jane's sudden tapping of the cabbie's shoulder, urging him to pull over at the nearest gas station.

Maura sighed again, smirking despite herself when Jane jumped out of the cab before it even came to a complete stop.

"Jane, really, that's danger-" Maura's comment went unheard, however, for Jane was already sprinting into the gas station, headed for the coffee machine.

Maura sat patiently, apologizing briefly to the cab driver and crossing her arms. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as Jane walked back to the cab, a very large cup of coffee now in her hand. The detective stumbled slightly, mumbling hoarsely and slamming the door to the cab.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Jane threw the comment toward the cabbie, who was learning quickly not to upset the detective. With no more than a shake of the head, he pulled out of the gas station and again toward Maura's home.

Jane sipped at the coffee, making a somewhat disgusted face at the first mouthful.

"Jane, I told you, we could have just gone to my place. That coffee can't taste very good, given the facial expression you're…"

Jane glared again at Maura, this time over the edge of a Styrofoam coffee cup. Maura couldn't help but smile again. She stifled a giggle before Jane began ranting.

"Yea, Maura, I know. My occipital whatever must be telling you that this coffee tastes like crap. It's not like the precinct has coffee from Africa or wherever you get it from, so I'm sure I can handle some gas station coffee." Jane's tone was almost childish, and Maura simply nodded, ignoring the picture that popped into her head of Jane sticking her tongue out at her. She really could be quite a child sometimes…especially when she was intoxicated.

"Jane, would you want to stay the night with me? You appear to be…well…I don't think it would be wise if you were to go home alone in your current state." Maura bit her lip, hoping not to offend her friend.

"Maura, I can handle myself. And I can handle my liquor. All I needed was this coffee, I'll be fine." Jane argued with the doctor. Really, Jane wasn't sure that she could trust herself with the doctor when she was in this state. She had already made a fool of herself at the bar, attempting to impress the blonde in that rock-paper-scissors competition and failing miserably. And the way Maura's dress was riding up her thigh right now, combined with the expression she had- well, Jane could never handle looking at Maura when she bit her lip.

Maura wasn't convinced of Jane's ability to handle herself, but she knew that sometimes Jane was simply impossible to argue with. She gave the cab driver Jane's address, so she could see that Jane-at the very least- made it into her apartment safely.

Jane was too busy with her coffee and grumbling to realize what was going on until they had pulled up at her apartment.

"Hey, I thought you said we were closer to your…?"

"Don't worry about it, Jane. Come on" Maura opened her door, tugging on Jane's hand and coaxing her out of the cab.

"Geez, Maura, I can walk through my door on my own." Jane followed the blonde, coffee cup still in hand. She fumbled around in her pocket, pulling her keys out just as the women reached the door. The cab driver honked the cab's horn suddenly, startling Jane. She jumped in shock, dropping the keys and spilling coffee on her top.

"Shit!" Jane threw a death glare at the cab before stooping to scoop up the keys. She threw out a slew of curse words, stumbling into the apartment and pulling the coffee-stained shirt off of her head. She threw it in the general direction of the couch, letting out a final "Fuck!" as she tossed the coffee cup into the garbage and turned to retrieve a beer from the refrigerator.

"Jane, langua…" In her haze, Jane had forgotten about Maura. She turned to see Joe Friday in the blonde's arms…that explained the lack of barking when she'd entered the room.

Maura hadn't finished scolding Jane for her language, however, because she suddenly found that she was unable to speak. Detective Jane Rizzoli was standing casually before her in her bra and slacks, with a beer in hand. A blush crept across the doctor's cheeks as a familiar feeling tingled in her abdomen and settled between her legs.

_Oh dear…_

Maura kneeled down carefully to let down Joe and cleared her throat, though she couldn't keep her voice from squeaking uncharacteristically.

"Well, Jane, I'd better get going. I have…things to do, and uhm, well…Bass needs to be fed, so…" Maura was clearly flustered, and Jane's mind was too foggy to really consider why. Before she could argue, Maura was out the door and sprinting toward the cab.

Joe Friday stared up at Jane, just as confused by Maura's reaction as the detective was.

"What?" Jane asked Joe before taking another gulp of her beer and walking into her bedroom. She placed the beer on her bedside table, placing her gun beside it. She reached for her badge, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Shit!" In her drunken state, Jane had forgotten about losing her badge to Crowe. Too sleepy and confused to care, she clumsily worked her way out of her pants and into her pajamas, cursing the cheating detective.

She wondered again why Maura had left so abruptly. Usually Maura was the one to say that it would be unsafe to go home alone, especially with some strange cab driver. Jane mumbled into her sleep, hoping that the doctor would make it home safely.

* * *

Maura rushed into her home, placing her purse down on her kitchen counter. She was still flustered, even after the cab ride back to her place. For some reason, she could not shake the image of Jane from her mind. She knew what it meant, the blood that rushed to her face, and…other areas.

"Oh God…" Maura blushed even more at the thought, and could feel the heat emanating from her body. She'd felt an attraction to the detective before, but somehow it was easier to push the thought from her mind when Jane was…well, when Jane was fully clothed.

The doctor sighed, slipping into her room and getting ready to pull off her skirt. She felt something cold on her hip and pulled it from her waistband- it was Jane's badge. Maura had forgotten about taking it from Crowe, what with the drunken ordeal with Jane. Not to mention her current-aroused? yes, she was aroused- state.

Maura placed the badge on her bedside table. She would get the badge to Jane in the morning, for now she had to get to sleep and remove the thoughts of Jane from her mind.

Or perhaps the badge could help her with her dilemma….

Maura meditated until she drifted into sleep, with thoughts of Jane in her simple cotton bra lingering in her mind.

**And bam! Hope you enjoyed the first installment. I will update your other fics soon, don't worry my precious readers. The new chapter of this will come soon, it's in the works. As always, please review. I love reviews and I will give you a hug in return. Sweet deal, no?**

**xo,**

**-msanimanga**


	2. Plan of Action

**Okay, my darling readers, I said that this would be a two-shot, but I've decided to make this a three-shot. I'm terribly sorry for taking so long with this! I honestly didn't expect for this to happen, but it seems that I'm having trouble writing up a particular scene, for it will be my first. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and expect a new one (hopefully) sometime soon. Thanks to those of you that reviewed chapter one, reviews keep me going! And a special thanks to mcentire_k and Drumchik for pre-reading this creature for me. Now, I give you chapter 2 of The Detective, The Doctor, and The Badge..**

The Detective, The Doctor, and The Badge Chapter 2 – Plan of Action

Maura woke with a deep blush and a hand clutching at her sheets. She was fairly sure that she'd been whispering a certain detective's name in her sleep.

Horribly embarrassed with her dream, the doctor rolled over to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table. She glanced at the badge next to it, pushing the thoughts of dream analysis to the back of her mind. She ignored the still lingering feeling in the pit of her stomach, instead focusing on the plan she had been considering the night before-the plan that included the badge beside her and a certain Detective…

* * *

Jane grunted into her pillow, sitting up and recalling her nightmare from the night before. The tragedy of the coffee shop disappearing was rather haunting to the constantly over-caffeinated detective.

The brunette grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table, dialing up the first person on her speed dial- none other than a Miss Maura Isles. It rang twice before a sleepy blonde answered.

"Hello…?"

"Hey, Maura, it's Jane." Maura didn't need an introduction, she knew as soon as her phone rang that it would be her best friend calling- not to mention her hoarse voice did all the explaining needed.

"Good morning, Jane. I'm just waking up…those nachos didn't quite agree with my stomach last night." Maura rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes and continued as she glanced at the badge on her bedside table once again.

"Oh, and I believe I still have your badge." Jane knew by the voice on the line that the other woman was smiling. What she didn't know, however, was that the blonde had plans for the badge.

"Oh, thanks for gettin' it back from Detective Crowe for me. I've got to learn not to make bets on rock-paper-scissors after 12 am." Jane shook her head as she spoke, listening to a sudden peal of laughter from the woman on the other line.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura's words came out much heavier than she expected them to, and the silence that followed frightened her a bit. She feared that she'd put too much emotion into them, and perhaps the brunette could read her affection through the phone. The ME's analysis was stopped short, however, when Jane broke the silence.

"Listen, I had this nightmare last night...can we go to the coffee shop real quick? I wanna make sure it's still there. I'll trade you my badge back for a latte?"

"Make it a Moroccan mint tea and I'll indulge your unfounded insecurities. Pick me up in ten?" Maura's voice was light enough, but Jane swore that she heard some other meaning behind her inquiry. Somehow, the words that came through sharply to Jane were "indulge your unfounded insecurities". The word "indulge", in particular…

Jane stopped her thoughts in their tracks and decided a change of plans was in order.

"Actually, how about I bring the tea to you? I'm already wide awake and it sounds like you're still in bed. Right?"

"Well…" Maura was incapable of lying without a drastic outcome.

"Yes, I'm still in bed" she sighed, "I suppose you could just bring the tea. I'll see you soon?" Even as Maura spoke, a new plan unfolded in her mind. Perhaps this would make things even easier…

"Yea, I'll see you in a bit. Bye" Jane flipped her phone closed and dragged herself out of bed, making her way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

Jane arrived at Maura's home within ten minutes of the phone call. She was rather serious about her badge when she was sober.

She had waited in line at the coffee shop for five minutes before letting out an exasperated sigh and storming out. Without her badge, she couldn't make her way to the front of the line as she usually did- and pulling out her gun to prove that she was a cop hadn't seemed appropriate for some reason.

Irritated and empty-handed, Jane stood at Maura's door and lifted her hand to knock. Before her knuckles could meet the door, however, the smiling blonde was inviting her in.

"Hey, Maura." Jane followed the blonde into her living room, slipping her hands into her pockets nervously as she walked. She assumed that Maura had just gotten out of bed- the doctor was wearing a nightgown that Jane certainly had not seen before.

Jane pushed past the thought and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about your tea, I couldn't get very far in the line without my badge."

Maura chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. I had a feeling you might have trouble at the coffee shop, given your lack of patience."

"Hey, that's not-" Jane started to argue but stopped abruptly when Maura held up a very familiar badge.

"I believe a mint Moroccan tea was promised to me in exchange for this?" a mischievous grin formed across Maura's face, something Jane didn't remember seeing there before.

"Uh, yea…but, I have no tea for you. Can I still get it back?" Jane plastered a hopeful grin across her lips.

"Of course, Jane" Maura replied sweetly, though the grin never left her face.

The detective reached for her badge then, wrapping her hand around the hunk of metal in Maura's hand. Rather than releasing the item, however, the blonde curled the fingers of her free hand around Jane's wrist.

"Not so fast, Jane."

The detective pulled her gaze from the badge, looking into Maura's eyes. The smirk on the doctor's face grew wider, and she took a step closer to the detective.

"Wha- Maura, what are you…?" Jane was having trouble forming a coherent sentence, verbs and nouns were lost and she found her breath catching as the blonde leaned forward.

"You have to give me something in return for the badge, Jane." Maura's words were innocent enough, but the sudden husk in her tone and the way her breath fell across Jane's ear sent shivers down the detective's spine.

"Well…I didn't…I didn't get any uh…no tea…" Jane knew that her reaction to Maura's challenge was odd. With anyone else, she would have snatched away the badge or initiated some sort of argument. Or at the very least, she would be capable of thinking clearly.

For some reason, however, her thoughts were clouded, and she didn't dare move away from Maura. In fact, she anticipated the doctor's next move, hoping that it would bring them closer.

"I know, Jane. I think you can give me something else. You can trade me something for it…" Maura's vague comment was followed by an odd squeak from Jane.

"Well…what can I give you for the badge, then, Maura?" Detective Rizzoli finally found her footing, looking into the doctor's eyes with determination, hoping not to make another ridiculously vulnerable sound.

"A kiss." The two words were simple, but the way Maura spoke them was incredibly complex.

"Wha…a kiss? You-you want me to-"

"Kiss me, Jane." It was more of an order than a request, Jane realized.

She also came to realize that something within her had wanted this for quite some time- and that same something loved that Maura was ordering her around.

Driven by this realization and too clouded with shock to do otherwise, Jane leaned forward and crashed her lips into Maura's.

The ME gasped; surprised that Jane had obliged so quickly, that she had not even hesitated. Her shock was short-lived, however, for she soon found herself kissing the detective hungrily. In an instant, the badge was forgotten, clattering to the floor as Maura burrowed her hands in dark brown curls and Jane gripped the shorter woman's hips.

**Ta-daa! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! A new one will be coming up, I'm writing it already! Please leave me reviews, they make my heart all happy! Love you all, and thank you for reading!**

**xo,**

**msanimanga**


End file.
